Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Military/ Forts/ Infantry
__TOC__ 'Structure' It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, and Military attack. Earthquakes don't effect them. ''Placement info'' It prefers dirt, rocky areas & trees, dislikes grass & ore. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. The structure is rotatable(HotkeyR). ''Production info'' Given full employment and a steady supply of Weapons; will produce 1 Troop every 12 days. To ensure full employment set 'Military' to a high priority in the Industry Dialog(Hotkey3 pressed twice). 16 Infantrymen is the maximum the fort normally holds. If desired, a 2nd Company may be generated. See Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Military/ Forts#2nd Company instructions for info. ''Employment info'' Once a single Infantryman has been produced the Fort can be set to 'Not Working', as that is all the Empire Map needs to show a shield count(2 Forts/Shield). If Military action is expected, then set it to 'Working' when ready to accumulate this type of military force. Again, set it to 'Not Working' when it has reached maximum troops. It needn't be set to 'Working' again until Combat starts, which may reduce the troop count. If the Player has excess unemployment then use the Forts to absorb/manage the unemployed. Eventually, the Player needs to ensure enough housing/population is available to Employ all/most of the Forts. ''Right Click Dialog'' The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Fort graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *Percentage complete of the current processing. *Amount of stored Weapons. *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working toggle button. **The Button can be used to micromanage employment if desired. No sense in wasting employment for a preplaced structure. Feng Shui preservation is one reason to preplace structures. Just remember to turn it ON later to start producing. 'Walker' Infantrymen have 1 modes of attack seen defending the city. Their Primary attack mode is Polearm use. The other two modes of attack are not seen defending the city, but Enemy Chinese may be seen doing these. The second attack mode is Battering a City Wall, City Gate or Tower, to breach it. The third mode of attack is Setting Fires by lobbing fire sticks a short distance. :Note: The Combat AIs and auto-resolve are dumb, nevertheless the simulation is acceptable for casual Players. Setting Fires is used when a specific target has been set as an Invasion option. Infantry is poor at this but the attack method is used when not otherwise engaged. Fire does a lot of damage, but Infantry would best be used as distractors for Crossbowmen. The Combat AI & auto-resolver tries to simulate these interplays, so Fire Setting Infantrymen are not seen that often. See details about Invasion Options link reminder. Each Military man has an ID#(name) which isn't displayed as other walkers. When they die they are removed from the population and an opening becomes available at their former residence(Common Housing). ''Right Click Dialog'' The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking near an Infantryman. General information about the troop's Fort is displayed. Helpful to identify stragglers during Combat. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Military Structures Category:Emperor Military Walkers